


Bad Dream

by rei_writes_a_lot



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this at 1am and didnt bother to beta read it i apologize, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_writes_a_lot/pseuds/rei_writes_a_lot
Summary: He would sometimes have nice dreams.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I literally never write for Time but I adore him and Malon so much so I wanted to write a little thing for him and her because I just love them so so much. If there is any typos or grammar errors I apologize but I didn't really beta read it since its so short.

He would sometimes have nice dreams.

He’d dream of lazy days soaked in sunlight, the soft tune carried on the wind sung by a sweet voice. She would run her hands through his hair as he laid his head in her lap, eye lazily closed as he recovered from a hard day of work on the ranch. All would be quiet and peaceful for those precious few moments. Time had come to appreciate it.

Then his dreams would shift, dark clouds swirling in the baby blue sky up above. They’d rain down despair, taking hold of the land and snatching the peaceful sanctuary from right under his nose. He’d open his eye but no one would be there anymore, the soft tune turned to suffocating silence. Then he would wake up, heavy breaths leaving him as sweat formed on his forehead.

Tonight had been one of those nights.

Time put a hand to his temple as he calmed himself from the bad dream. He looked to his left, tensing up when he noticed the absence of his beloved wife. His panic subsided when he heard the creaking of a door being opened. He turned to see who had walked in and saw Malon standing there, hair loosely framing her face as she stared back at him.

“Another bad dream?” She questioned as she walked to stand in front of him. He looked up to meet her careful gaze, noticing the cup she held carefully in her hands. She extended the drink to him, one sniff telling him it was a tea of sorts. He gratefully took it, sipping slowly on the calming drink as she came to sit beside him.

Malon was unusually quiet, twirling a lock of orange hair around her index finger, coiling and releasing it a few times. After an awkward silence fell between them, she bit her lip and met the questioning gaze of her husband. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came to mind so she sighed and shook her head.

Time was surprised by the sudden hug she pulled him into, her head leaning on his shoulder as she carefully wrapped her arms around his torso. He managed to half-hug her back, his free arm hooking around her waist as he carefully balanced the mug. He closed his eye, letting out a wishful chuckle before pulling away, only to lean in and softly press a kiss to her forehead.

Malon let out a quiet laugh, moving her hands to cup his cheeks as she mimicked the gesture, kissing his forehead. She then took the cup from his hand, placing it on the nightstand with a small yawn. “I think it’s about time we got back to bed,” She said as she kept her eyes on him. She wanted to make sure he would be able to rest easy, even if she hardly could do so much to help.

But to Time, she had helped plenty. He felt himself slipping away when he laid his head back on the pillow, the scent of lavender lulling him off to sleep. Right as consciousness left him, he felt the gentle hands of Malon smoothing out his hair and the soft tune carrying him off to the sweet dreams he wished for.


End file.
